


Authority

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: One Piece
Genre: Community: onepieceyuri100, Drabble, F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-02
Updated: 2010-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: AU where Nami is sent to Amazon Lily instead of Luffy. NamixBoa Hancock.





	Authority

**Author's Note:**

> Authority
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: NamixBoa Hancock (yes, I know), changes to canon, yuri, trickery.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and I never will!
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> An old prompt from onepieceyuri100.

Whenever she was in a pinch, Nami felt it best to find the nearest person who had any control and pretend she cared about their authority.  
  
Man, woman, animal…it was all the same to her. She would bat her eyelashes, show a little skin, adopt her voice to a purr and hope they were stupid enough to fall for it. Usually, this worked without fail and after a quick seduction and scheming on her part, she would be free from their grasp and sailing away before they knew what was going on. After all, how else would she have survived all those years stealing from pirates without a trick or two up her sleeve?  
  
That's why, when she ended up on Amazon Lily without any of her nakama around, Nami had made her way directly to Boa Hancock and had the empress lovestruck within the first few moments of seeing her. Within an hour she was aboard one of their ships and on her way to looking for the others, with the empress watching in awe as she navigated the seas with her perfect skill.  
  
After a short while and many compliments from the other women aboard, Nami felt in her element entirely. Though she was only really used to sailing with men, there was something peaceful about being surrounded by her own gender. Soon enough she was feeling an affinity for them all, but unfortunately her love for their gold on board was greater.  
  
When she left the ship, Hancock let her take it all, though they clearly needed it themselves. For that Nami gave her a soft smile, kissed her on the lips and promised to come back to see her one day if she could bring her crew along.  
  
And though men were involved, Hancock agreed.


End file.
